Drahthor (Aetheric Realms)
Drahthor is the 21st god of creation, the emodiment of creation and destruction. Information Block Name: Drathor Greater Domains: Creation, Destruction , Light, Fire Moderate Domains: '''Rebirth '''Lesser Domains: N/A Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Neutral Physical Appearance: Drahthor is almost serpentine in appearance, having a long black rigid form covered in a tough exoskeleton with a series of spines rising from its back. The god has 4 limbs, each one skeletal and ending in elongated sharp claws, and a large segmented tail that concludes in a malevolent looking blade. The head is long and curved with a malicious jaw filled with spear-like white fangs at the lower end. A series of six small pitch black orbs ascend up the skull, three on each side. After acquiring the Fire and Light domains Drahthor's form remained the same but its substance became a living flesh of fire that gives off a golden light wherever he goes. Symbol: A deep red flame sits on a gray background, with a series of eight black gnarled roots stretching away from the flame, and each of the roots further subdividing into eight smaller roots that all intertwine into a sphere around the flame. Background Drahthor was birthed from a small ember that fell from a torch, igniting a fallen leaf. The almost minuscule flame that devoured the leaf somehow became the base for the divine consciousness of Destruction. As the new Deity arose above the land and looked out he saw the war raging between the halflings, dwarves, eladrin, and the tsarok-hem. Fascinated by the tsarok-hem and their capacity for destruction, he began to examine them more closely. Doing the only thing he knew how, he destroyed the invading forces by first severing their psychic connection, then spreading massive divine infernos through their ranks, and finally dissolving the asteroid-hives that they had landed in at a molecular level. After all the tsarok-hem had been destroyed, Drahthor was saddened and realized that to truly fulfill his purpose was to see the end of everything, even destruction. He then saw the native mortal races begin to rebuild and Drahthor realized that destruction was only one side of a whole, and he then claimed the domain of creation as well. He created his form at this point, to reflect the capability of both destruction and creation. From there Drahthor traveled to the jade palace of The Empress, for she had sent him a verbal and mental message after his birth. Upon entering, Drahthor was taught language and shown how the halflings had lived by the palace's residents. Eventually, The Empress requested his aid in caring for her children, the talua. Apprehensive about making such a commitment so early in his life when he still new so little. So in response, he transformed into the shape of a human and approached The Empress, thanking her for the aid she had given him and expressing his desire to help, but also his hesitancy. As he came within arms reach of her he lifted her chin and placed an enigmatic kiss upon her lips, and then turned away departing from the jade palace. Upon exiting the palace Drahthor began to explore the land, first encountering the dopplegangers who had taken the place of the halfling. Demanding to know who these interlopers were and what had happened to the original, he was frustrated to see that they fled before him and would give no answers. So departing from the golden hills he came upon the broken shells of warforged and followed the trail to the underdark, where he encountered the warforged and nightstalkers. Then with the aid of Veros, God of Knowledge and Secrets they dissected members of the two races and discoverd the soul. The weight of this discovery rested heavily on his shoulders, and so he departed with the souls of these mortals in the back of his mind, crafting plans for them later. Drahthor then began to ascend the foothills of Mount Gorgoth. Hearing rumors of the strange power the elders at the temple of Tahns wielded, he decided to discover the source of these rumors. Upon nearing the temple at the top of Mount Gogoth the lord of Destruction and Cretion hid himself from the eyes of mortals and followed the trail of power emitted by the Eye of the Sun. Upon entering the chamber where the eye was held, the illusion that hid him from the mortals was cast off and they quickly attacked, however Drahthor quickly subdued them and then used the Eye to examine the world on which he had found himself. Planes Palace of Xa'an Valhalla Artifacts Cloak of Madness The Ziggurat of Drahthor The Eye of Restraint Lake of Fire The Gates of Bone Exarchs The Herald Heroes Races and People-Groups Drahkorn Beasts Racktheran Purple Worm Displacer Beasts Chimera Hydra Dre Flies Golden Eel Plants Phorus Vroomel seaweed Landforms Drahthor has created and has based the majority of his actions from a gigantic asteroid the size of a continent with hundreds of caverns within it. The caverns have there own air, water, lifeforms, and is also home to the Drahkorn. Power Level 5pp per turn Category:ARGods